


Danganronpa: Gleeful Despair

by WheatOrWheatByProductUwU



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Glee
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Crossover, Killing, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Pink Blood (Dangan Ronpa), Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheatOrWheatByProductUwU/pseuds/WheatOrWheatByProductUwU
Summary: Danganronpa: Gleeful Despair puts readers in the shoes of Rachel Berry, a girl trapped in a Killing Game with 15 other people. Will she be able to lead them through, or will they all succumb to the despair that haunts them at every waking moment.
Kudos: 1





	Danganronpa: Gleeful Despair

#  **_Darkness……_ **

That's what I see.

All I can see.

Who am I?

What am I?

........

............

**_I r_ ** **_em_ ** **_em_ ** **_be_ ** **_r._ ** **_..._ ** **_.._ ** **_.._ ** **_.._ **

This is me.

My name is Rachel Berry, the Ultimate Musical Actress, and I’m the protagonist of this crazy story!

****

....................

****

_........................................_

****

**_............................................................_ **

****

_Nice to meet..._ ** _me....._**


End file.
